We don't need you
by Laughing.Thalia
Summary: When the Justice League interfere with the Teen Titans because they think Jump City villains are jokes, Cyborg gets captured by Slade.BumbleBee, Jinx and Kid Flash get involved. Throw in a random reporter and Robin angst. (mentions BBTerra, Spitfire, RobZatanna, DickBabs and Young Justice in which they died (except Rob KF and Speedy) RobRae Flinx CyBee
1. JL kidnapped us!

Teen Titans

The Titans were in the middle of battling Slade when suddenly Raven and Robin disappeared with the sound of RECOGNISED ROBIN –B3 and RECOGNISED RAVEN-T1 Raven stumbled when she landed but stayed standing and jumped into a fighting position, while Robin landed in a fighting position with two birdarangs already out and aimed at the two closest people he was about to throw them when he realised where he was and with whom "Justice League? Batman? What's going on?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly but she didn't make any other movements, batman said "Well we wanted to check up on the best teenaged fighting team since the outsiders and Young justice."

Robin's eyes twitched but before he could yell at Batman Raven yelled "Starfire's in trouble! Robin Slade did something to her but I don't know what!"

Robin glared at Batman "We need to go my arch neme- I mean Slade is out there and probably has Starfire."

Flash retorted "_You_ have an arch nemesis?"

Superman snorted "per-lease you kids live in Jump City what's the worst that could happen!"

Robin looked outraged "TO YOU OUR VILLIANS MAY SEEM LIKE A JOKE BUT THEY HURT THE PEOPLE OF JUMP REGULARLY AND THIS PARTICULAR VILLIAN RIVALS THE JOKER! So let us go we're the team's heavy hitters, we have formations and stuff for this kind of situation us not being there is sort of ruining the plan. And yes Flash, Raven and I sort of ... share an arch nemesis."

Batman looked at Robin "Why wasn't I informed you had an arch nemesis?"

Robin glared at him "I don't have to tell you every little thing I'm not a kid now we need to go."

Batman replied immediately "You're not going anywhere until we talk."

Robin sighed "well in that case-" in half a second he had reached into his belt and brought out eight devices he threw one a superman which was laced with a non-lethal amount of kryptonite, wonder Woman was wrapped with the same material used on her whip, J'honn and Aquaman were trapped by fire, Black Canary was wrapped with steel bonds and her mouth covered, Hawk girl's Mace and wings were tied to the wall, Flash was caught in a sticky substance so he couldn't run and batman's belt and Green Arrows quiver and bow were removed and they were bound in Titanium the seven founding members and Black Canary had all been trapped by there biggest weaknesses "I geuss we'll jus be going. He gave his signature grin and turned around.

Raven asked amused "and you just happen to carry around the only things that could bring down the Justice League because?"

Robin replied awkwardly "There was an incedent a couple years back that I'm not keen to re live." Then they were Zata-ed away back to the fight seen.

When they got back the place was a mess "Friend Robin, Friend Raven you are unharmed!" she gave them both rib cracking hugs until they started turning red and gasping mouthing 'Star can't breath' "Where did you go?"

"The stupid Justice League and stupid Batman freaking kidnapped us because they thought our villains were jokes."

Suddenly a green hawk swooped down and morphed into Beast Boy "Slade got Cyborg."

Robin and Raven looked stunned and then angry surprisingly Robin looked angrier he told the Titans to follow him and not ask any questions, he marched back to the tower ignoring the paparazzi completly and went to the basement.


	2. Stay out of it!

Inside the basement was a Zeta beam that J'honn had kindly delivered and installed, Robin viewed him as the only decent member of the League besides Zatanna. Zatanna, they had spoken in a while almost two years now, after Young Justice...fell apart. Nope. Not going to go there. Too painful.

Robin turned to the Titans "okay guys stay behind me and don't freak out Starfire any questions please ask them after we get back here and Beast Boy I swear to god it you ask for an autograph I will kill you, he glanced at the spot that Cyborg would have occupied and sighed "Come on." He walked through the beam the others followed slightly unsure.

TEEN TITANS- T01, T02, T03, T05. (T04 is missing cuz that's Cyborg)

Batman had managed to get out of his confinement and had freed Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow and was attempting to free Flash as the others worked on J'honn, Aquaman and the others. When they heard the announcement those free stood up in formation Batman at the front and the two supers from other planets stood on either side behind him. Batman snorted "where's T04?"

Robin hissed "Slade kidnapped him and it's your fault so you're going to let us use you your satellite to track them and you're not going to get involved."

Batman started "I can help I am-"

"-The world's best detective. Yes we know thanks for reminding us. Stay out of it." Robin walked and the Titans followed also in formation although it was lacking without the fifth member. They walked to a room with a huge computer screen and Robin started typing inserting codes and accessing all cameras in the Jump City area he searched for an hour before he finally stepped away from the screen sighing in frustration "nothing! Not even a trace!" he banged his fist on the keyboard "Damn Slade!"

Out of the shadows batman taunted "need some help?"

Robin's jaw clenched "No, I don't."

Flash zoomed in "Did you put up the searching algorithm?"

"Yes. It's running as we speak."

Wonder Woman and Superman flew in. Superman said "I might be able to hear them with my hearing."

"You can try." Said Robin keeping his face straight, his emotions in check. The titans exchanged looks even though Robin was never the most open and happy person, this was the most closed off and numb he had been since they had met, why was he acting like this with the JLA of all people. "well the computer should alert me if it finds anything but for now we are going back down and searching by foot."

As Robin walked past Batman, the older man took him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye "Robin, team mates can be..."

"a liability, a danger, a threat, they could be traitors, they could be killed, they can be replaced, they might get hurt, they might hurt me, they might not be on my level, they could be too high off my level, they could be spies, they could turn on me, I shouldn't trust them, I shouldn't tell them my identity because then they'd know yours. Which one was it this time Batman?" Robin glared at him and Batman glared back both daring each other to step down

"You know Robin I could shut you down right now." Said Batman

"You wouldn't." Robin's eyes widened slightly

"Watch me."

"I don't think the Justice League or my team mates would approve."

"I don't think the Justice League would attack me and I could beat your team mates." Robin glared harder almost giving him a full on bat glare before Batman said "Deactivate 256." And Robin blacked out

Starfire and raven were the first to react seeing as their power ran on emotion. Star's eyes and hands glowed bright green while Raven's eyes glowed red and items around her exploded. Raven grew to her full size and screeched "What did you do to Robin!"

"Hypnotic trigger in case of an emergency when I say those words Robin falls into a deep sleep." Batman explained unfazed

"Well undo it." Raven's magic closed around Batman

Superman charged up his laser eyes and said "I would let him go if I were-" Starfire rammed into him and knocked him outside **(Which doesn't make sense since they're in space and they can't open any of the windows but who cares!")**

Starfire then proceeded to deal with Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Martian Man Hunter while Beast Boy and The Flash duke it out.

Raven repeated "Undo it." He voice sounding more demononic then it had in a while

"Robin wake up." Batman finally gave in

As soon as Robin leapt up Starfire went back to her happy go lucky self and stopped pounding on Justice Leaguers, while Beast boy turned into a fly to escape the Flash and re appeared next to Robin. Raven released Batman and shrunk back to her normal controlled self. Robin threw a thankful look at the other Titans before storming out of the room not looking at anyone else.

After returning back on the ground they looked around for clues at the scene of the crime. The paparazzi saw them and came over "ROBIN!" they screamed "Can you tell us what happened before?"

"well I'm not really supposed to say... so I'll tell you anyway!" Robin shot a smile at the camera meant for the League "we were in the middle of a team battle formation that should have worked when me and Raven were suddenly teleported to the JL head quarters, we then had to literally shout at the League to let us go back and by then it was too late, Starfire had been destroying the robots, Beast Boy had been protecting civilians and Slade had Cyborg. We are currently searching for him. If anyone saw anything don't hesitate to report it."

Raven took the mic. "Jump City I've heard with my own ears that the JL thinks the villains in this city are a joke, that the only reasons us Titans actually work is because they're easy, Robin tried to convince them that although there are the jokers such as Control Freak and Billy Numerous, there are also the psychos like Slade, Trigon, Mad Mod, Red X, Brother Blood, the Brotherhood of Evil and many others, I'm sure you would all agree. That is all."

Just as she turned away Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash and Green Lantern flew/dropped/ran in.

Kid Flash had been watching them on the new and decided to even the odds he grabbed Jinx and ran over to the Titans aid arriving in seconds surprising everyone "The League, long time no see, you all know Jinx."

Batman growled "A criminal."

KF corrected " a _reformed_ criminal."

"A criminal's a criminal."

Robin smirked "You didn't feel that way when Catwoman tried to reform and ended up stealing a bunch of stuff and escaping."

Stare down for about half a minute and then Batman says "You know you're not supposed to disclose information to the general public without our consent."

"You know you aren't allowed to kidnap people mid-fight." Retorted Robin

"Robin I see that you and your little group are trying to become separate from the Justice League but just admit that you need us and-"

"_Need you?!_We don't need you Batman. We don't have to listen to you. I left Gotham a long time ago so I wouldn't have to deal with your constant micro managing and paranoia! For so long I thought that I needed you or Batgirl or some other JL member always watching my back constantly criticizing me, but then I realised it was you who was holding me back, so I left," his voice was slowly rising "It's not a coincidence that the only time you decide to interfere one of our members gets kidnapped, by Slade of all people. We are the Teen Titans and I am in charge here! We aren't some sort of Junior Justice League that will follow you blindly," he was shouting now "We are not Young Justice!"

Batman stared at him shocked for once while Superman said "is that what this is about? Young Justice because if it is than you're not honouring-"

Kid flash lashed out suddenly he screamed "Shut up!" he pointed accusingly at Superman "You don't talk about honouring them when you never even considered Superboy as anything more than a nuisance that Cadmus cooked up! You don't talk about honouring them when you didn't even at least attempt to help Super Boy! You just left him hanging, grasping for acceptance until he died!"

Superman swelled red, he was mad "well let's just hope that you can save Jinx unlike when you failed to save Artemis!" everyone froze, the Titans weren't entirely sure why but they could sense that that was a low blow

Kid Flash froze staring Superman blankly, Superman stared back both eyes were wide and then that day became the day that Robin punched Superman in the face. "Oh yeah because you did _such_ a good job protecting Lois Lane! You don't talk about Artemis!"

"Lois Lane is perfectly safe in Metropolis right now, thank you very much at least I didn't not speak to my girlfriend or girlfriends for two years!"

"firstly I told you I haven't had a girlfriend and secondly if you're referring to Zatanna and Batgirl I DON'T LIKE THEM! In that way." Robin said steely calm

Both sides seemed oblivious to the cameras streaming their quarrel to the entire world

"You know I can't talk about Artemis, I can't talk about Super Boy. Does that mean I can't talk about Kaldur or Megan or maybe Red Arrow- or is it Speedy again, I forget."

"I don't think Martian Man Hunter, Aquaman or Aqualad would be to happy you throwing around the names of their deceased protégés like that. I know I'm not." Growled Kid Flash

"But he's not Aqualad is he. He's a replacement, second choice."

"You saw it here first folks, after all these years we finally found out what happened to the Junior Justice League that would appear out of nowhere like guardian angels." Everyone stared at this random reporter the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife although you probably need a machete.

Robin glared at Batman "I'll say this again. Stay out of this. We don't need you."


	3. The Easy Way and The Hard Way

**A/N: So I was reading over some of my first stories that never made it to print (And by print I mean this website) and I realised how much better at writing I've become thanks to this website whether it be from actually writing or from reading other peoples. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited to me or any of my fics and thank you to anyone who reviewed. **

**BTW I don't actually know what powers Argent has and I cannot remember for the life of me who Killowat is and I left out Bobby, Melvin and the other kids cuz they are kids they shouldn't get dragged into this fictional or naah.**

It was all over the news, the infamous Teen Titans and the Justice League of America arguing on national TV . The media were trying all their tricks to get the scoop calling in all sorts of favours. Reporters were flocking in Jump, Gotham, Metropolis, Star, Central, Steele and Keystone City trying to get a word with the superheroes.

Robin was pacing agitated mumbling incoherent stuff like "Stupid Batman... stupid Justice League thinks we need them... Artemis...that was a low blow from superman." He stopped and took a deep breath he turned to Starfire, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Jinx and Raven "Okay although most have probably already seen it being all over TV and all, inform the other Titans, we are going to have a meeting here in Jump. I have something to tell you guys, well to at least explain."

Starfire and Beast Boy started calling all the Honorary Titans and Titans East telling them to get to Jump ASAP. Herald and Raven agreed to collect them with their magic portals

Not ten minutes later all the titans, Aqualad, Argent, Bumblebee, Bushido, Gnarrk, Herald, Hot Spot, Jerico, Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole, Más y Menos, Pantha, Speedy, Killowat, Thunder, Lightning, Wildebeest and Wonder Girl as well as Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were all sat around the Titans living room making small chat and catching up with each other until Robin silenced them.

"Titans, thank you all so much for coming here at such short notice but I have something important to tell you." Robin was sat at the front with everyone facing him and despite all the public speaking he had done he couldn't help but feel nervous and a bead of sweat trickled from his forehead. He took a deep breath and continued "Before I started the Original Titans me, Kid Flash and Speedy were part of another team."

Everyone besides the named gasped and muttering broke out amongst them Robin silence them once more.

" We were part of a team called Young Justice, it was a covert team of young heroes that worked under the Justice League. It was a team of Sidekicks and protégés and our leader was the first Aqualad, I'm sure a few of you have heard about him."

Garth exclaimed "You knew Kaldur!"

"Yeah, he was an awesome guy, always keeping the peace. He was a great leader." Kid Flash sighed and looked down mourning his lost friend

Starfire asked softly "So what happened?"

Robin join KF in looking at the floor suddenly finding his shoes very interesting "Artemis, Green Arrows second Protégé; Zatanna, Dr Fate's daughter; M'gaan AKA Miss Martian, Marian Manhunter's niece and Superboy, a teenaged clone of Superman created by Cadmus some died some just quit, couldn't take it anymore."

Speedy carried on "I wasn't actually part of the team because I left, I was the first to ever go solo which was why Green Arrow let Artemis be his sidekick. Artemis died and it threw the team off, KF went down a darker path in his hero career and Robin joined him in wallowing in his sadness, whilst Megan being a telepath became weak from all the negative energy surrounding her, Superboy's temper got worse and Superman's tendencies to despise him weren't helping, Zatanna left because she had already lost her father and then Artemis, Kaldur tried to keep the peace but it wasn't working."

Jinx asked curiously "Why would KF and Robin 'go down darker paths'?"

KF answered this one "Artemis... was my girlfriend-"

"What!?" Jinx exclaimed

"-And Zatanna was Robin's would-be girlfriend if either of them had admitted their feeling for each other, they haven't spoken in a while though."

Robin looked at the floor depressed "Two years."

"Anyway, we were on a mission it went bad. Super Boy, Miss Martian and Kaldur all died. I managed to get me and Robin out with my speed but..." He let out a choked sob and his voice cracked with emotion "They didn't get out." He closed his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

Speedy looked away "If only I hadn't been so stupid, I could have been there, I could have helped."

Robin exploded "Helped? HELPED!? No Speedy you would have died! You and me have almost the same special skills and if it weren't for KF I'd be dead so don't you dare think like that! You couldn't have done anything to stop it, all it would have done is add you to the body count." He calmed down at the end his anger dissipated into despair. Robin shook his head "Enough with feelings, lets track Cyborg." He stood up "Speedy, Bumble Bee Try tracing him on the Super computer; Mas Y Menos, Kid Flash run around and look for any clues as to where he could be; Argent, Jinx, Herald and Jericho try finding him with your powers; Wildebeest, sniff him out find his scent; Kole, Gnarkk, Killowat and Bushido I need you patrolling the city because the original Titans need to attend to other things; Pantha, Hotspot and Aqualad patrol Steel city and Wonder Girl, Thunder and Lightning I need you to be my eyes in the sky. Titans go!" The named Titans all joined with their assigned partners and took off.

The original Titans were the only ones left in the room "Team," Robin started already marching back to the basement "The JL have the best super computer known to man, I'm using that computer even if it means having to deal with Batman , but please, _please_, don't break anything or fangirl over them."

They nodded solemnly and followed him once more through the Zeta beam. Superman smirked when he saw that the Titans were back "Oh I'm sorry what was that about not needing us?"

Robin gritted his teeth "We don't need you, we need your super computer."

"Which was built by the Justice League." Superman retorted

"More like which I helped program." Then he sent Superman a dirty look and sat down at the super computer, the team huddled around him with Raven leaning on the back of his chair. Starfire hovered behind Raven and Beast Boy had grabbed a stool and planted it to the left of Robin. Batman came up behind them but being 'the night' and all that no one but Robin noticed, Robin rolled his eyes "batman if you're trying to scare my team you're failing."

The team turned around and looked wearily at the tall man dressed in black. Batman ignored the others and kept his masked eyes on the back of Robin's neck "I'm not trying to scare your team, I'm here to make sure you covered all your bases."

"Do you mean telling them about my secret identitiy? Because I haven't."

"Wow you managed to keep basically the only rule that comes with being a super hero."

Robin snarled "you're _not_ a super hero."

"neither are you."

"I never said I was."

Batman pursed his lips "Have you mentioned anything about your secret identity?"

"Besides the fact that I don't do circuses? No, I haven't." Robin continued to type at the computer, eyes scanning the screen for something, _anything_, that could help them find his missing team mate

"Have you talked about Gotham or any of the things in the Batcave?"

"They didn't even know there was a batcave." Robin still hadn't turned around

"Did you tell them about all you special skills?"

"They know what they see." Was all Robin said

"And what do they see?"

Robin shrugged "Mixed martial arts, gymnastics."

"Do you have contingency plans?" Batman asked smugly almost positive that Robin would say no

Robin remained silent

He dropped his smug act quickly "Wait. You do?"

Robin finally turned around "That's the thing about being raised by you. No matter how hard you try, you can never trust anyone 100%."

"That's not what I taught you." Batman's gaze met Robin's

"oh yeah, silly me. I forgot, you taught me to be suspicious of everyone and everything, you taught me I couldn't trust anyone but you and Barbara, oh wait! You said i couldn't trust Barbara either! You taught me that I couldn't even trust the freaking Justice League or Young Justice and now I can't even trust anyone! Not even you because you betrayed my trust a long time ago when you blew up that warehouse!"

Batman stayed silent for a minute as Robin breathed heavily and calmed down slightly but not much "It was either 300 civillians or 3 heroes."

"THREE! THREE HEROES! Are you actually kidding me! Have you forgotten that Kid Flash and I were in that warehouse! It wasn't three heroes it was five freaking unwilling, teenaged martyrs!"

"Robin-"

"NO! You don't talk to me anymore! I put up with your questions and your patronising nature towards me right now because my team member is missing! But I will not ever let you forget that you were one speedster away from blowing up your son!"

The Titans watched back and forth like a tennis match and gasped when Robin said he was batman's son.

Batman for the first time since the Titans had met him actually looked like he was feeling something instead of locking his emotions away behind an impenetrable facade, whether it was shame or anger was indiscernible. "Sometimes you have to choose the lesser of two evils."

Robin shook his head "Batman if there's one good thing you taught me it's that there's the easy way and the right way. When you're a hero, especially a non-super powered one; you must always choose the right way. Otherwise it doesn't make you any better than the people we fight."

"And as a mentor that is the most important lesson you could have learned from me."

The two stared silently at each other for 10 seconds before Robin turned back to face the computer and began typing again, doing his best to find even a single lead to Slade or Cyborg. He took out his TT Com and called into it "Titans, report in. Do you have anything?"

He was answered with a chorus of "Nopes" "negatives" and "nadas" which shrouded the sound of Batman's cape as he left the room.

**A/N: SO SO SUPER SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I LITTERALLY JUST MARATHONED THE WHOLE OF SEASON 3 SO FAR OF ARROW. The struggles, am I right?**


	4. Too Fast

**A/N: Okay so I'm currently writing the next part but I need to check it over an stuff. I'm writing on a different laptop (It's my old one but it has an annoying virus on it) reason being I accidentally cracked the screen of my usual laptop. I'm hoping we can get the screen replaced but until then I'm stuck with a virus.**

**If you guys like the Avengers you should check out my other fics I have a bunch of Marvel Cinematic Universe fan fics.**

Kid Flash and Mas y Menos ran laps around each other looking for clues or any signs of Slade occasionally stopping to ask if anyone had seen anything (thankfully Mas y Menos had been working on their English)

After a few hours of zipping from state to state even so far as visiting other countries completely the three speedsters sat down in defeat "This is hopeless!" huffed KF

"No hay ni una sola idea de cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlo?" _(There's not a single clue how are we supposed to find him?)  
><em>  
>"what?"<p>

"No clues... How we find them?"

"I don't know little buddies, I don't know..." he sighed and placed his head between his hands whilst staring at the floor intensely. Suddenly he felt a gust of wind and the next thing he knew The Flash had picked him up, flung him over his shoulder and sped off. They stopped in Phoenix, Arizona and before Wally could get out a word, The Flash was gone and appeared back three seconds later with Batman.

The two adults stared down the teen, each with a disapproving judgmental look slapped onto their faces. Batman (for once) was the first to speak "What were you thinking!?" He growled

KF knew what they meant but he played dumb "What do you mean?"

Flash scowled "Don't act like you don't know! We mean what were you thinking with Jinx!?"

"You mean my long term girlfriend and fellow team mate in a group of teenaged superheroes?"

"I mean the villainess, leader of the Hive Five and a student of Brother Blood's school for villainous education!" Flash yelled at him

Wally kept a surprisingly level head seeing as Barry had just insulted his girlfriend "You mean the reformed villain who has now dedicated her life to helping people."

"She is a thief and a menace." Batman growled

Wally pursed his lips "Well you're a murderer and a psychopath."

"I'm not a murderer."

"No?" KF said bitter and sarcastic "Tell that to M'gann, Aqualad and Superboy. I'm sure they would disagree." Wally crossed his arms triumphantly "I notice you don't deny being a psychopath."

Flash stepped between them before the conflict went from bad to worse "We're not here to talk about Batman. We're here about Jinx and you."

"Actually I'm here because you kidnapped me. You'd think you would have learnt by now, members of the Titans don't like to be kidnapped. I thought Robin and Raven made that pretty clear."

Batman's lips curled distastefully "aah yes. The demon, that's a discussion for another time."

Wally narrowed his eyes "That's half demon and she's a better person with more soul and heart in her pinkie finger than you possess in your entire being and she cares more about people than you ever will."

Flash looked at him suspiciously "Do you have feelings for the demon?"

"WHAT!? No I like Jinx, I just don't like people bad mouthing my friends." The two older heroes raised an eyebrow sceptically "What?" he looked between the adults who continued to stare "What?!" after another second KF huffed "You know what, I didn't want to be here I'm going to go report back to Robin our LEADER." he made sure to emphasise the word 'leader' then sped off to first find Mas Y Menos and then to track down Robin.

Batman gritted his teeth and Flash sighed sadly and shook his head "Where did we go wrong with our boys?" asked Flash, shaking his head and sighing

"We raised them like heroes."

"How's that bad?" Barry cocked his head to the side

"We should have raised them for what they were. Teenagers, kids. They grew up too fast."

"You can never go too fast." Flash sent him a cheeky grin but it died quickly when he saw Batman.

His usually stoic expression seemed anguished "Sometimes you can Flash. Sometimes you can."

**A/N: I wasn't sure about having Batman be the one to realise his mistakes at the end but then I thought Batman was the least fatherly hero despite being Daddy bats so it makes sense that he's the most remorseful over that subject.**

**Word of the day: mellifluous Definition: Pleasing to the ear Now you have a good word to use throughout your day!**


	5. Robin's Magical Girlfriend

**A/N: In this fic mostly the Justice League have come off as arrogant assholes who think TT are a joke they are the antagonist of the story I was thinking of making Slade the main villain but I'm not the best at writing Slade. So I thought instead of having like a villain and a hero I'd have two groups of heroes both with some questionable members both trying to prove they are better and more independent and both just trying to save the world the only way they know how.**

**Anyone who likes Avengers can u please look at my fic Corrupted to the Core it only has 28 views and it's been up for a while now.**

Robin typed at the computer in silence dreading the conversation he knew would be coming. He grimaced as he sensed Raven open her mouth "You have contingency plans for us?"

"Robin, why would you wish to make the plans of contingency? Are we not your friends?"

Robin stopped typing and rested his elbows on the table and his head in his hands running his fingers through his jelled hair "See now that's the problem."

"What?" asked Beast Boy confused and angry, as were the others.

"It's because you're my friends that I need a contingency plan. I was trained never trust anyone and always have a backup plan. I'm working on the trust thing but I just can't function without having all my bases checked look guys I'm sorry but I-" he froze suddenly

"Robin?" BB asked warily, concerned despite his previous anger

"I have all my bases checked."

"Yeeees and..." prompted Raven

"I always have a backup plan."

"Friend Robin I don't see the point of repeating what we already know."

"I have a plan for something like this! If you guys get kidnapped and your comms go offline I have a fall back!"

The three remaining Teens exchanged glances "What is is?"

His brief glee turned to shame and embarrassment "I uuuum...I may or may not have chipped you guys."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Beast Boy and Raven exclaimed simultaneously

Robin spun around again and faced the computer "Access code Delta 1."

A file opened on the screen then a voice blared through the speakers "Retinal scan required."

Robin looked at the others then back at the scanner awaiting his eyes then back at the Titans "Could you guys turn around for a moment."

Beast Boy huffed "Duuuude! Seriously?"

"Just turn around." Raven grabbed his shoulders and spun him around Starfire gave Robin a meaningful look but he looked away guiltily, she too then turned around.

Robin frowned at the back of their heads wanting to say something but decided against it and turned back to the screen, he peeled off his domino mask and silently laughed at the his reflection, he had the most ridiculous tan lines on his face, he should really take his mask off more often. He stared at his startling blue eyes for a moment getting lost in them, he realised it had been some time since he had actually _seen_ his own eyes. What had his life come to? A shuffling sound from behind him bought him back to Earth and he leaned in to the retinal scanner, a little beep indicated it was done and he put his mask back on "Okay, done." The Titans turned back around and Robin started typing various codes onto the screen.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star." He answered only half focusing on her

"Did you chip _all_ the Titans or just us?"

A whoosh of red yellow and white stopped him from answering "What was that about chipping us?" Asked Kid Flash standing next to Mas y Menos

Robin gave the original Titans a look that screamed _'Don't say anything' _"Nothing KF. So did you find anything on Cyborg?"

"No. The three of us looked everywhere we haven't even got a lead what about you?"

"Well I may be able to tap into Cy's robot parts and track him but it's gonna take a while."

Starfire frowned at how easily he lied to someone he had known even longer than the original Titans but she didn't say anything.

Raven silently glared at Robin boring holes in the back of his head, whilst BB refused to look at him.

Mas whispered to Menos "Es tan tensa en aquí." (It's so tense in here.)

"Lo sé, me pregunto lo que pasó." (I know, I wonder what happened)

Wally ignored the twins as he couldn't understand them and smiled "Well at least we can track him!"

There was silence for a moment until Beast Boy asked "So anything interesting happen while you were out?"

"Funny you should ask that! The Flash and Batman basically kidnapped me and started tearing into me about Jinx, they even went onto Raven as well, oh by the way Rae expect to be confronted by Zatanna maybe even Dr Fate if you're unlucky."

Raven scowled "Is it because I'm half demon?"

Zatanna appeared out of nowhere as if by magic. Oh wait... anyway she appeared right next to KF and Mas y Menos "demon, half demon, they're all the same. _You_ are the scum of the magical world."

Raven pursed her lips but she remained completely passive, Robin on the other hand stopped his typing and leapt to her defence both figuratively and literally "You don't know anything about Raven!"

"Robin, long time no see."

"And whose fault is that? I thought you were out of the hero game."

"The JL still call me in to consult. I_ am_ one of the best magicians of this age." The ebony haired magician clad in fishnet tights and a tailed waistcoat boasted whilst sassily flipping her hair

"If you're so good why is it that you're still just a mediocre street performer even after two years?"

Now it was Zatanna's turn to purse her lips "and how would you know that unless you searched me?"

"per-lease I saw you in Jump City last month. How did you think you could enter Jump without me knowing you were there."

"What, did you chip me too?"

Robin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists "I can't believe I ever missed you."

"Feeling's mutual." She sent Robin one more withering glare before turning her attention back to Raven "But I'm not here to talk to you Robbie, I'm here for the demon."

"The _demon_ has a name. It's Raven." Raven stood to her full height so she wouldn't have to look up to Zatanna (she totally wasn't that tall Zatanna was wearing heels)

Zatanna gave her an unimpressed look "Whatever. So Trigon is your father yes?"

"Yeah."

"Trigon. The baddest most evil demon ever to exist. Wow, bring your daughter to work days must have been _fun_ running around the Universe destroying planets and what not." **(I know baddest isn't a word but it just fits)**

"For the record I'm nothing like my father. In fact just last year we defeated Triton and stopped him from destroying Earth. I didn't see the Justice League or you during any of that."

Zatanna snapped "Trigon just came here suddenly! How were we supposed to stop him when your stupid prophecy turned everyone to stone!"

"There was a whole big plot leading up to that moment, It all started when Mad Mod took over America and turned it into some weird version of England, I didn't see the JL when that happened either, we went into a library and that same library happened to be important for the prophecy and then SLADE turned out to be alive! If you were as powerful as you claim to be you should have sensed all that dark energy!"

"Well you knew about it! It was your Birthright and you didn't even tell Robin your _leader_ till it was already happening! And _you _didn't sense it either!" Zatanna argued back

"Well I'm not on the list of most powerful magicians now am I." The two glared at each other for a moment before Raven smirked smugly "I'm an empath, I can feel you flailing, grasping for another argument another reason you can throw in my face but you forget anything you can ever say to me has already been said ten times over. But you _Ms Perfect,_ well there are about 100 things I could say right now to pick you apart and leave you crying on the floor but I won't say them. I'm nice like that."

Zatanna opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, she stood there for 10 seconds flapping her mouth open and close until she stamped one foot and marched away with an "rrrrg."

Raven turned to Robin and said with dry sarcasm embedded in her voice "I can see why you liked her, she's a keeper."

Robin grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah... sorry about her. She wasn't like that before. Back when we were Young Justice, when we were almost a thing, she was much nicer. She wasn't that judgmental before."

"Robin, I sensed something other than judgmentality, she's jealous." **(I can't think of a better word for judgmentality I don't even think that's a word but you understand it right)**

"Why would she be jealous? I mean not that you're not great and people should totally be jealous of you..." Raven raised an eyebrow at him "I'm just gonna shut up now."

Beast Boy grinned immaturely "Maybe she thinks her spot as Robin's magical girlfriend has been taken."

Robin and Raven both went bright red and started stammering when either of them could finally get out a coherent sentence Robin still blushing turned back to the computer and started typing "I better just... you know, find Cyborg."

"So Rob, both Starfire and Zatanna have bought up chips-"

Robin cut him off "Sorry KF I can't talk right now, I have to concentrate on these codes."

**A/N: A little hint of RobRae at the end there. It's cuz I ship it I'm not sure if I should actually pair them up this fic cuz I'm okay if the relationship is already in place but the actual build up to a relationship isn't my strong suit. It's sort of been a criteria for this story, it's like in the first chapter Robin and Raven get kidnapped instead of Starfire and Slade took Cyborg instead of Starfire because if he took Starfire I feel this would have turned more into a RobStar story. Here's a little We don't Need You trivia it was originally going to Star who got taken and I wasn't going to involve the honorary Titans other then KF, Jinx, Bumble Bee, Mas y Menos and Speedy but now I'm going to try to give them all some lines which is going to be hard for those more background Bushido even speak? I can't remember who Kilowatt is, I'm going to have to look him up.**


	6. Rescue Mission (Titans Together)

**A/N: Oh my gosh guy I'm so sorry. I am so so so so so super sorry, I haven't updated in over a month! I just sort of hit a writer block I'm back now though, I ain't never gon' give up on this fic. Never I say! Again super duper gluper sorry with a billion cherries on top nd some brownies so yeah I apologise.**

The Titans stood silently as Robin typed in a series of codes and a map came up, it triangulated on to one spot which Robin didn't recognise immediately. "What?" Robin stopped typing and stared at the map in confusion.

Beast boy looked at the map even more confused "Did you find Cyborg? Where is he?"

"Oh my God." Robin rose slowly from where he was seated at the super computer.

By the time he had tracked his missing friend, Jinx, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Argent, Hot Spot, Jerico, Herald and Pantha had arrived whilst Thunder, Lightning, Gnarrk, Kole, Bushido, Wilderbeest, Wonder Girl and Kilowat had returned to their homes as Robin had said they were no longer needed. Everyone else had stuck around to find out what had happened to Cyborg and everyone including the Titans who had previously been in the room (Original Titans, Kidflash and Mas ý Menos) were all very confused at Robin's reaction.

Starfire asked him "Robin, what is of the matter?"

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" he stormed out of the room and into the Justice League's meeting room where the original 7 Black Canary and Green Arrow were gathered, the Titans followed confused and crowded around Robin's back trying to look as impressive as they could in front of the JL.

Superman looked slightly smug "Come to ask for help?"

"No!" Robin basically yelled back "I've come to ask why the heck the freaking super computer says that Cyborg is aboard the Watchtower! Do you know what this means!?"

Batman's eyes widened "Either our scanners are messed up or Cyborg is onboard and that means Slade is here. Undetected."

"It also could mean you guys took him to prove a point but to be honest they're all pretty bad!" Robin shouted then he said calmly "Okay calm Robin, breathe." he took a few deep breaths "From what I can tell he's located in the Watch Tower basement. Raven, Bumblebee, Speedy, Jinx and KF follow me directly. Everyone else stay further away but within a backup distance. Justice League stay out of this."

Green Lantern frowned "Uuuum it's our watch tower you can't say that to us."

"Well I just did so apparently I can. Listen Hal," GL narrowed his eyes at the plain use of secret identities "I don't care if you're in charge of this sector or of this is your watch tower it's our villain and he's our friend and team mate so we'll deal with it!"

"Well guess what Dick," The Titans were shocked that a hero would use such bad language against a kid even if it was Robin, Hal saw this and interrupted himself to explain "No I'm not being rude that's just his actual name!"

The Titans all looked at Robin in shock, Beastboy laughed "Seriously dude? Your actual name is Dick?"

"No _Garfield_, it's not it's actually Richard not my fault Batman has a weird sense of humour. Now I don't have time for this we need to go find Cyborg! Come on." he led them into the basement and they separated into the groups he had split them into earlier.

Speedy asked "Hey um Robin, how comes BB and Star aren't in the alpha group?"

"The first part is a stealth mission. We need to find him without being detected, Star's powers run on emotion, she can get out of control or start glowing and Beast Boy is well... Beast Boy. We can't risk messing this up. We have one chance to get this right."

Bumblebee and Aqualad exchanged looks Bee spoke up "Are you sure we shouldn't ask the JL to assist backup?"

Robin growled "Yes I'm sure."

"Because I won't have you putting Cy in danger because you wanted to prove a point."

Robin spun around a hissed venomously "Look Bee I've known Cyborg longer than you have if anyone should be worried it's me and I am so can we all just shut up and concentrate on the mission!?" She huffed but nodded. Robin looked around at the others silently asking if they had any problems but they all stayed quiet "Okay, let's move out."

They crept forward, Bumblebee and Raven flew whilst Speedy, Robin and Kidflash used their training to tread lightly and Jinx used her previous thieving skills to go almost undetected. Raven used her powers to look trough some walls and her eyes snapped open when she found him, she pointed to the other side of a wall and Robin nodded understanding. He navigated them to the nearest door and stood slightly to the side giving KF a clear path to run in the he counted down from five, as soon as he reached zero he flung open the door and they all raced in Robin whistled for the backup team and was happy to see they were by his side in seconds led by Starfire and Beastboy Robin grinned when he saw the shocked expression on Slade's face as Kidflash rammed into him and Raven trapped him in a bubble "Titans Together!"

The Watch Tower Basement was quiet large but it was also well lit thanks to Batman's paranoia of the others getting lazy and being ambushed whilst down here, the room had hundreds of Slade bots in it but they could all still tell which one was real and which was a fake that didn't make the bots or Slade any less threatening but it helped. In the centre of the army of evil robots was Cyborg. A dismantled Cyborg. His torso and head thankfully wear still attached Robin didn't know what would happen if they disconnected, he may be half robot but he still needs his heart and brain, but his legs and arms were nowhere to be seen. Robin sighed he'd have to find them after they had Slade in custody and Cyborg and the other titans were safe "Okay Raven Kidflash get Slade up to the interrogation room KF you remember where it is right?"

"Yep, we're on it Rob!" he raced off then realised he was missing two important people and came back "Keep up Rae!"

"Don't call me Rae." She grumbled as she floated out the room after KF, Slade floated in a black prison behind her.

Rob shook his head at KF's antics and turned to the others "okay Guys we need to get Cyborg outta there, Mas y Menos go look for his arms and legs. Okay Titans GO!" The twins were out of there before he even finished his sentence.

They all surged forward and the Slade bots did the same. Robin took off their heads with quick decise blows from his bo staff whilst Starfire blasted them with starbolts, Beastboy was currently charging around as a green bull the other titans were using their powers to destroy as many bots as they could.

Robin triple somersaulted over a group of them then ducked under a few more bobbing and weaving through the crowd until he reached Cyborg, just then Mas Y Menos came back with one of Cyborg's legs, they deposited it in Robin's arms before racing off again in search of his other lost limbs. Robin knelt down and started working on reattaching his leg "Are you okay Cy?"

"Yeah I'm fine man just you know missing some limbs." Cyborg replied

"No but seriously dude, did he do anything else besides remove your limbs, even something that might seem really stupid and useless?"

"No dude, not that I can remember. Actually... why am I here again?"

Robin froze for a second and stared at him, "You don't remem- Cyborg what's the last thing you remember?"

The half robot in question frowned "uuuum. We were enrolling Jinx as an official Titans and-"

Robin shrieked "Cy! That was months ago! Two days ago you were kidnapped by Slade and now you've forgotten the past 7 months!? He must have done something to have you forget more than half a year." He looked at Cy's leg for a second "Is it possible he rigged your limbs with something? Explosives? Tracers? Microphones? Cameras?"

Cyborg's frown deepened "look man I don't remember any of that. I don't know what Slade did or could have done. All I know is that I would like my body back and I'd like to be in the tower as far away from here as possible."

"Mas Y Menos is working on the body parts." He attached the final part of the leg and helped him up letting his friend lean on him as they hopped passed all the commotion, the other titans clearing a path so they could get out of there easily "C'mon Cy we can do this." They managed to make it out the door and hop a few metres from the door before they slid to the floor. Mas Y Menos returned with the other leg whilst Flash was behind him with both arms "Thanks Mas, Menos. Flash I thought I told you to stay out of this."

Flash said cheerfully "I would have but you see these arms were too high for the little guys to reach so I gave them a hand. Or you know two." He held out both of Cyborg's arms completing his pun and grinning to himself.

Robin said dryly "They can run up vertical surfaces same as you and KF." But he took the arms and quickly attached them then he took the leg from the Twins and clicked it into place. He helped Cyborg up and asked "Are you okay? Did I do it okay?"

Cyborg smiled "I'm fine Robin, you did it just fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked concerned for his friend

"As sure as I can be with 7 months of memory missing, although I have everything backed up on my hard drive at the tower, I should be able to get back all my memories to the day before I got kidnapped."

Robin nodded "That's good. Speaking of the tower let's get you there. Do you wanna take the T-Ship or the Zeta beam?"

"I'll try the Zeta."

"Okay lets go." Cyborg was still leaning on him, which was causing Robin to worry but he didn't say anything and simply made his way through the hall which the JL were currently gathered in. An awkward and tense silence fell over the room as they saw the bulky half robot African-American leaning on the raven-haired slight of frame boy for support. Cyborg being so dazed with everthing that was going on hadn't thought to ask where they were trusting Robin to lead him to safety but now that the League was somehow involved his curiosity got the best of him "Uuuum, Robin where are we?"

"The Justice League Watch Tower. Turns out Slade's better at infiltrating places then any of us thought."

"Wait... so Slade kidnapped me and took me to the JL HQ and no one noticed?" Robin shook his head "Not even Batman?"

Robin snorted "Especially not Batman."

Batman pursed his lips in annoyance glaring at the two teens as they slowly made their way to the Zeta beam. When they finally made it they disappeared in a flash of white light and the sound of

RECOGNISED TEEN TITANS T01, T04

**(Not that anyone noticed but looking back I realised that in chapter 1 Robin is B3 ****[As in Batman 3 No. being Batman himself and 2 being Batgirl] ****and Raven is T1 but in chapter 2 Robin is T01, Raven is T02, Starfire is T03, Cyborg is T04 and BB is T05. Just to clear things up although properly no one cares I'm going with every Titan being T0-Something. Even Titan's East and honorary Titans will get a number just based on who I think is more main/important or how much I like them.)**

The two Titans arrived back at the tower to find there had been some sort of power cut and it was pitch black. "Oh no." Cyborg frowned

"What?"

"This power cut may have erased my backups."

Robin stared at him a sighed "oooof course it did."

"Slade?"

"Oh it's definitely Slade."

**A/N: In my files this is saved as We Don't need You 6.2 because 6.1 was kinda crappy thanks to my writers block. I already started writing number 8 (Although it's saved as number 7) now I just need a chapter to join this event with the event you don't know about and I can post two chapters at once!**

**Again super sorry for not updating.**


End file.
